


The Angel

by maturesociopath



Series: Songs of the Saviours [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturesociopath/pseuds/maturesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, in poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel

I thought I saw an angel once  
Standing in a crowd  
His arm was tightly round the victor  
His head was humbly bowed

I thought I saw an angel once  
In the middle of a strife  
He proudly stood before the victor  
And offered up his life

I thought I saw an angel once  
Beyond the doors of death  
He gave his life to save the victor  
And drew his final breath

I thought I saw an angel once  
In another crowd  
Again he stood beside the victor  
Again his head was bowed

I thought I saw an angel once  
But different from the past  
Beside the angel was another  
Who’d be there ‘til the last


End file.
